1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an arrangement for mounting a luminaire, and more specifically, this invention relates to a fitter for mounting an outdoor floodlight on a pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In mounting a luminaire, such as a floodlight, on a pole or tenon, it is desirable to be able to adjust the vertical angular displacement of the luminaire to give the desired lighting effect. It is also desirable to be able to determine the amount of angular displacement that has been achieved. While prior art devices have been utilized in which the vertical angular displacement could be varied, such arrangements have involved many difficulties, such as being too complex, not providing an indication of the amount of angular displacement, being unstable and lacking the requisite strength. In addition, the locking of the desired angular displacement is usually achieved by use of a metallic object, such as a screw or bolt, which rusts when exposed to the weather and makes future adjustments difficult.
Besides the angular adjustment aspect, it is also desirable to have the electrical connections between the power lines and the leads to the luminaire located in an area that is not exposed to the weather, in order to limit electrical failures.
Another important aspect of a luminaire fitter or mounting arrangement is that a strong connection must be made between the fitter or mounting arrangement and the mounting member or pole. Further, it is desirable that the fitter be useful for more than a single size of pole or mounting member, without sacrificing the strength of the connection between the fitter and the pole.
Still further, it is necessary that arrangements be made for introducing power lines externally (i.e., other than through the pole, which is the normal practice) and to provide for use of a photocontrol device, when desired. As the customer may wish to add the photocontrol feature at a time subsequent to the original purchase, it is desirable that this photocontrol feature be readily inserted into an existing system.
Prior art arrangements have, at best, only touched upon the various problems discussed above in connection with properly mounting a luminaire.